Chasing the Sun
by Gemmal
Summary: When Severus Snape met Lucius Malfoy for the first time he met a boy that would shape the rest of his life. From that moment on he was doomed to spend the rest of his school life chasing after his sun. SS/LM
1. Prologue

**Chasing the Sun**

Just as a warning I am planning on this story being LM/SS slash, so if you don't like don't read. I however absolutely love this pairing but have yet to attempt writing it.

If people like it, it will be the first in a series of stories about the lives of them and their friends and family and how I like to believe they act around each other. I am completely forgetting about the seventh book and Snape's crush on Lilly along with that I am also changing their age difference slightly, as I said, it's in my head and it was like this before I read the seventh book.

Constructive criticism is always welcome I don't know everything about writing and as such constructive criticism is always welcome, it will help me to improve.

Now, I am aware that the prologue is not very exiting, but I needed to set the scene, I promise you it will get better.

Please let me know what you think

Prologue 

_The First day of first year_

Severus Snape was finally free. Free from his pokey little home in Spinners End, free from his mothers constant crying and best of all, free from the father who was never happy without a bottle in his hand.

He was on a train which was whisking him away from his home and his parents and taking him to a new life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry and he had never felt so happy in his life.

It was already quite a daunting prospect. He had arrived alone at the station and after finaly working out how to get onto the platform he was faced with hundreds of people bustling around. Parents saying goodbye to their loved ones – this caused Severus to bristle slightly with jealousy – friends greeting one another, cats, rats, frogs, floating trunks. He felt extremely small and out of place (not that this was something he was unused to) and as he made his way to the train he even managed to trip over the foot of a small black haired boy who glared daggers at him.

The train had started moving a few minutes ago and he was still trying to find a free compartment to sit in. Every one seemed completely full and those that weren't full contained kids that were much older than him and as such far too intimidating to talk to. He eventually found one that had three – what he thought to be – first years occupying it. He recognised one of the boys within to be the one he had tripped over earlier.

He took a deep breath and slid the door open, "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit in here?"

The boys inside looked at him and then started whispering to one another. Two of the boys were skinny with black hair, one whose was short and messy, the others was slightly longer. The third boy was larger than the other two and had mousy blonde hair and a nasty face. They eventually turned back around and the boy with the messy dark hair spoke, "are you joking?" He asked him.

Severus was confused, "Sorry?"

"Why would we want you sitting in here with us?" The other dark haired boy all but spat at him.

He took a step back and glared at the boys that were sitting down, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked offended.

"Look at you," The boy he had tripped over glared at him as though he was a piece of dirt, "if you're not an evil Slytherin I don't know who is and by the looks of you you're bloody poor too. Why would we want to associate with _you_?" The boys laughed cruelly.

Severus felt a bit put out; he wasn't sure what to reply to that. In fact he didn't have a clue why the boys were being so rude, he didn't even know them.

"Look at his hair, I bet he smells," the short fat one chimed in and Severus had had enough, he slammed the door on the laughing boys and continued down the train.

Right at the end of the train he found a cubicle that only had one person in it, a small boy with dark brown hair who was reading the Daily Prophet. Almost afraid of what might happen Severus opened the door and asked if he could join him.

"Yeah sure, go ahead the train's packed." The brown haired boy didn't smile but his voice was kind and he folded up his paper and put it to the side, "are you a first year too?" he asked.

"Yeah," Severus sighed slightly in relief that he wasn't being insulted again,

"My name's Walden McNair, what's yours."

"Severus Snape."

Severus managed to avoid the three boys when they got off of the train and all the first years were called away together. They had to ride tiny boats over a giant lake and they all got completely soaked and when they finally entered the place that the sorting ceremony was going to occur Severus kind of wished they hadn't. The great hall was absolutely huge and there were four long tables of students in different colours staring right at them. The house flags were flying over each respective table and the ceiling had been charmed to look like the outside. Severus was walking next to Walden and could feel his face burning as he saw all of the other students in the hall staring at the new first years. They were led to the front of the hall and all he wanted was for the ground to open up and swallow him.

At the front of the hall on a raised platform was a stool with an old looking wizards' hat on top and they were told that they had to sit on the stool and place the hat on their heads in order to be sorted. He stood silently as he watched person after person go up and put the hat on as it shouted out the name of the house they were to be in, Walden McNair, his new friend from the train was placed in Slytherin while the boys from before were placed in Gryffindor. He found himself hoping he would be in Slytherin and as far away from Gryffindor and those bastards as physically possible, even if that did mean he was evil. Luckily enough as he sat up on the stool the hat had barely touched his head before it was shouting SLYTHERIN and Severus went and sat next to Walden while his new house cheered. He scowled at the Gryffindor table as he went.

When everyone had finished the giant feast that they were given after the sorting the prefects from each house were told to lead their new first years to their new dorms and Severus reached the unfortunate decision that he must be one of the most unlucky people alive as his bumped straight into the boy he now knew to be called Sirius Black.

"What a surprise," the boy along with his two other friends James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were leering at him while a smaller blond boy watched quietly, Remus Lupin Severus remembered his name to be, "I knew he'd be an evil Slytherin."

"I didn't doubt you James," Black glared at him, "you'd better stay away from us you evil git, we don't want people like you anywhere near us." And with a final glare the four boys were gone, Lupin trailing after them, leaving Severus clenching his fists and scowling at their backs.

"What's their problem?" Walden came up behind Severus, "Do you know them?"

"Nope," Severus was still glaring at their backs, "I met them on the train today and they just started insulting me."

Walden joined him in glaring at the backs of the Gryfindor's, "Ignore them", he said, "what tossers."

"Oh well. Come on, the prefects are leaving." Severus grabbed Walden's arm, leading him towards the other Slytherin first years and the doors of the great hall.

The clock Severus had by his bed read 1:15am and he was still tossing and turning and trying to sleep. He could hear the heavy breathing of his sleeping dorm mates and was getting progressively frustrated.

By the time the clock read 1:30am the dark haired first year had given up on his bed and was wondering down to the common room, book in hand to sit by the fire. The Slytherin dungeons, Severus had decided, were fantastic, they were all stone yet they weren't cold at all because of the heating spells and they were well lit with lanterns. The beds were huge four poster beds and Severus had never even gotten close to anything so comfortable, the common room was huge with a big fire place, tables to work at and leather sofas and the whole place was decorated in green and silver.

Of course, it was becoming obvious that the heating spells weren't used in the middle of the night and Severus shivered and pulled his robe tightly around himself as he entered the common room, only to find another boy doing exactly what he had planned.

The boy looked only slightly older than him and he was one of the most beautiful males Severus had ever laid his eyes on. He had longish blond hair that was pulled back from his face by a black ribbon and a pale almost aristocratic face. He was leaning back in one of the leather chairs, his feet curled beneath him and an expensive looking silk dressing gown around him.

The boy looked up at him and the younger boy blushed a deep red at being caught staring, "I…uh…I-I'm sorry I disturbed you…I-I couldn't sleep."

The blonde boy looked him up and down in a decidedly aristocratic was, "don't worry about it," he said after a minute, giving him a lazy smile, "me neither, you can sit if you want, I always find reading by the fire helps when I get a burst of insomnia." He smiled again and Severus didn't think he had seen anything so beautiful.

"T-Thank you," he answered, stuttering slightly and sat down on the dark green leather sofa opposite the older boy. He opened his book and read, stealing glances at the blond every so often.

"Do you have any idea who that was?" It was breakfast time on the first morning of classes and Severus had just finished telling Walden about his late night meeting with the blond boy the night before.

"No. Why would I know who he is?" he asked.

"Because he's Lucius Malfoy!" Walden all but shouted, shocked at his new friends lack of knowledge.

"Who?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Walden let out an aggravated sigh and gave Severus a playful glare, "where have you been. Don't tell me you've never heard of the Malfoy's?"

"I really haven't" Severus said honestly, feeling a bit stupid.

"They're like this family of millionaires – probably billionaires actually, they're always at some huge social event or another and they're always in the papers. I can't believe you spoke to him! The Malfoy's are supposed to be completely untouchable, really stuck up. Apparently they look down on anyone who isn't as rich or powerful as them. I can't believe he spoke to _you_."

"Yeah, you've said that already, thanks." Severus scowled

"Oh come on Sev, if you were him, would you speak to you. Look at the people he's sitting with," they both glanced up the table at the group of second years Lucius belonged to, next to Lucius himself there was an attractive Italian looking boy with chocolate brown hair that fell in his eyes, a rich looking boy with neat short black hair and a third boy with longish light brown hair, "they're all gorgeous and no doubt all rich." Walden continued.

"You're probably right," he agreed and gave Walden a glare for the nickname, "and that's not my name."

Walden gave him smirk "Whatever, now lets go see if we can find our first class."

Overall, Severus Snape's first day of lessons at Hogwarts hadn't gone to badly, he had managed to cast a perfect levitation charm in his first charms class, had excelled at potions and even felt he had done relatively well in transfigurations, even though the teacher, Professor McGonagall seemed to have it in for the Slytherin's in the class.

At the moment however his day was taking a definite turn for the worse. He was surrounded by Black, Potter and Pettigrew. Potter and Black were pushing him and shoving him and shooting insults while the short fat one stood and laughed. He had dropped his bag after the first shove so he could guard himself with his arms and Black had trodden on it, breaking the vials of potion ingredients that he had barely been able to able to afford and will never be able to replace.

A particularly hard shove sent him to the floor against the wall.

"Poor greasy snivellus can't even defend himself," Severus curled up and wrapped his arms around his chest; bracing himself for the kick he knew was coming. He closed his eyes, but the kick never came and when he opened them again he saw Black leaning against the wall opposite clutching a bleeding nose and the Blonde he now knew to be Lucius Malfoy standing in front of him with his wand out.

"If I were you I would get out of here quickly or a broken nose will be the least of your problems you pathetic Gryffindor's" Lucius' voice was low and dangerous and Potter, Black and Pettigrew with one last glare in Severus' direction did the intelligent thing and retreated.

Lucius turned around and looked at Severus who fidgeted under the older boy's scrutiny, doing his best not to embarrass himself and release the tears that had been building up.

Then Lucius smiled at him, a real, beautiful smile and offered his hand and the tears were gone immediately.

"Thank you." Severus said quietly, embarrassed.

"No problem," Lucius picked up the younger boys bag and handed it to him, "although, if you don't mind me asking, it's only your second day, what did you do to make them start on you like that,"

"Nothing that I know of," Severus shrugged and sighed, "I guess I'm just an easy target."

"You shouldn't let them treat you like that; you should have stood up for yourself."

"Yeah, well, that's not something I'm used to doing."

"Then I guess I'll just have to teach you," Lucius grinned and held out his hand again, "I'm Lucius Malfoy by the way, second year."

"I know who you are."

"You mean you think you do." Lucius gave a sly smirk, "You shouldn't believe everything you read in the paper." He winked and Severus stopped breathing.

After collecting himself Severus returned the smirk took the proffered hand, "I'm Severus. Severus Snape."

"Good to meet you Severus Snape."

TBC

Reviews are love


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After that day Severus' life took a turn for the better, not only did he have a great friend in his own year but he gained three new friends in the year above and a best friend in Lucius Malfoy, son of one of the most feared aristocrats in society.

Severus quickly came to realise that Lucius was nothing like the papers supposedly painted him out to be. He was inherently good, beautiful, incredibly intelligent, talented and had a fantastic sense of humour which matched perfectly with Severus' dry wit, he was even a vegetarian – though this was mainly because he didn't particularly like meat and because it really annoyed his father with whom he was not on good terms - and most of all he was a fierce friend. Of course, he could be extremely cold to those he disliked and was able to be incredibly devious when need be, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. Even when he did do something questionable – usually in retaliation to Potter, Black and their cronies – he planned it so meticulously that it could never be traced back to them. In all honesty, Severus believed him to be perfect, even if he was slightly bias.

The friends Severus and Walden had seen Lucius sitting with were not nearly as intimidating as they looked to be at first glance. Massimo Zabini, Thaddeus Nott and Steven Parkinson were introduced by Lucius later that day and even though the two younger years had to spend their classes with the others in their year – with whom they didn't really get on - and often with the increasingly annoying Gryffindor's with which they were constantly fighting, outside classes they were always with the four older boys and could always be found in their dorm room and sitting with them at meal times.

As the years progressed this friendship remained and developed as they grew up and faced the trials of Hogwarts together. And three years later, in their fourth/fifth years they were all complrtrly settled into their lives and routines and their friendship was as strong as ever.

_Three years after prologue – December_

Severus took a deep satisfaction on the crack that sounded when Potter hit the floor face first. The feeling didn't last though as he herd a high pitched voice cut off the tirade of abuse Black was shouting at him and the punch that was about to hit it's mark on Severus' face.

"What on earth is going on here?" Severus flinched at the tone of McGonagall's voice and grimaced, '_it had to be her didn't it'_ he thought.

She rushed over and her eyes fell straight on Potter who was lying on the floor clutching his bloody nose.

"It was Snape professor," Black wasted no time in dropping Severus right in it, "He just attacked us for no reason while we were walking past, I was only defending myself!" Severus boiled internally at this; if having a tripping hex thrown at him while walking down the hall was 'no reason' then he'd like to see what Black would see as a good reason for attacking someone. He knew there was no point in arguing however as McGonagall turned on him, totally ignoring the deep cut on his own face and the scratches on his arms in favour of defending her precious Gryffindor's.

"How _dare_ you attack a student unprovoked, fifty points from Slytherin Mr Snape for your barbaric treatment of your fellow classmates and I expect you in detention with me tonight to discuss your terrible behaviour! This is not the first time this has happened..."

Severus ignored her continuing tirade and instead focused on glaring at the two Gryffindor's who were snickering and pulling faces behind McGonagall's back.

As soon as he was dismissed he picked up his bag and stormed of in a swirl of robes.

Merlin, how he hated those two.

The entire room shock as Severus slammed the door to the fifth year's bedroom.

"Damn it Sev you made me jump!" Massimo Zabini whined, he was lying flat on his bed, quill in hand and looked to be writing an essay, "Whoa! What happened to you?" He asked when he saw Severus' face. Walden was in the corner playing exploding snap with Steven and Thaddeus and they looked up at Massimo's words.

"It's hardly difficult to guess," Walden murmured

Severus, ignoring his friends dropped his bag by the door and went and flopped down onto Lucius' bed. He buried his head in Lucius' pillows and screamed.

When he was done he looked up at Lucius who was plucking notes on the piano that he had had transported from his home, he was scowling playfully, "Try not to get any blood on the pillows if you would Severus," Lucius drawled but his eyes held no malice. He walked over to his bed and grinned down at the younger boy, "feel better after that do you?"

"They just get me so ANGRY!" Severus huffed and and sat up, running a frustrated hand through his hair

"What did they do this time?" Steven asked from across the room.

"They attacked me in the hall, tripped me up and then used a slashing hex on my face and then when I finally have a chance to retaliate I brake Potter's nose," this brought various exclamations of joy from his friends, "and McGonagall turns up and believes black straight away when he says that I attacked them for no reason! She totally ignored the fact that I was bleeding and took points, gave me a detention and had a huge rant at me all the while Potter and Black laugh at me behind her! I mean SERIOUSLY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?" Severus ranted before flopping back down onto the bed.

"She's so bias!" Thaddeus exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Massimo replied, leaving his essay and wondering over to where Steven, Thaddeus and Walden were sitting on the floor by Steven's bed.

They had all changed so much since they had first met. Severus and Walden were smaller than the fifth years still as they hadn't yet had the growth spurts that left the other four much taller. Lucius was the tallest and while also being skinny he was quite muscular due to Quiddich and the amount of sport and exercise he did, his white blonde hair now fell past his shoulders and his face had matured leaving him looking more handsome as apposed to pretty. Steven was slightly shorter than Lucius and very thin, his black hair was kept short and neat and he was also extremely handsome. Lucius and Steven were the two eldest and were the only two who had turned sixteen while Thaddeus wasn't sixteen until March and Massimo to his constant dismay didn't have his Birthday until July. Thaddeus was slightly shorter and stockier than the others and had light brown hair while Massimo had an exotic beauty about him with his olive skin and dark brown hair that fell just above his shoulders. Severus often felt quite gangly when compared to his friends, he was all skin and bones, his black hair fell around his face and often looked greasy though it never was and his nose was definitely far too big for his face. Walden was always telling Severus that he was too hard on his looks even though he was never to kind about his own; he thought himself to be pretty plain in fact. He was relatively attractive with short, slightly messy brown hair and he was thin, yet slightly muscular, again due to playing Quiddich and like Severus he seemed to be incapable of not looking slightly scruffy.

But Walden didn't really care about the way he looked, he had no reason to. Severus on the other hand would find himself looking at Lucius and feeling extremely ugly. He knew that people wondered why Lucius wasted his time on him and in truth he wondered the exact same thing on a regular basis. Black and Potter had quickly realised this was a sore spot for the Slytherin and teased him about his looks relentlessly.

Severus was startled out of his thoughts of Lucius when the boy in question tapped him on the shoulder.

He was standing above him, with a wet cloth and his wand in hand obviously wanting to heal his friend's injuries. The others had gone back to their game and Severus sat up allowing Lucius to gently take his face in his hands and carefully wipe the blood away from the deep cut on Severus' cheek.

"They really got you this time Sev," he told him

"If that's your way of trying to distract me from the pain I would rather you stayed silent," Severus ground out, he could see Walden smirking and making crude gestures out of the corner of his eye and he frowned.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you usually have the upper hand when you fight with them. You know better attack spells than them."

"Yeah well the unexpected attack didn't really give me much of a change to think anything other than, 'oh dear I'm suddenly in pain and on the floor", Severus answered sarcastically, smiling slightly. The pain had ebbed and he was enjoying being touched by Lucius...and ignoring the gestures Walden was making.

Lucius laughed and moved onto the cut on his arm and Severus was soon looking good as new , 'or bad as new' he thought.

"Thanks," he said quietly

Lucius smiled softly, "No problem," he stroked a thumb over the healed cut on his friends cheek, "and next time make sure to break both of their noses...and maybe a leg." Severus laughed and stared after Lucius as he wondered into the bathroom.

"So how goes the incredibly inappropriate crush on you're best friend who's two years older than you," Severus almost fell off of the bed as Walden plonked himself down, "still totally smitten?"

"Shhhh, Walden!" Severus smacked him round the head as Walden laughed, "Someone might hear you!" He paused for a minute, "and he's not two years older than me, it's more like a year and five months."

Walden snorted, "Oh don't worry so much, they're all totally absorbrd in playing exploding snap, now are you going to answer my question?"

"No."

"So that's a yes then," Walden grinned.

"No,"

"Whatever Sev, you're not in love with Lucius and I'm secretly Salazar Slytherin. Severus scowled at his friends teasing and crossed his arms.

"Oh Merlin, Walden don't make him sulk more!" Lucius called, standing at the door of the bathroom, "He's grumpy enough as it is!"

Lucius wondered over dodging the projectile pillows coming from Severus' direction, "Come on Sev cheer up." For the second time, the black haired fourth year had to hold onto the bed to keep himself falling off as Lucius launched himself onto his bed and jokingly put his head on his best friends shoulder from behind. "It's not all bad you've still go me."

He managed to crack a smile at that, "and what? Is that supposed to be a good thing?" he joked and pushed Lucius' head off of his shoulder and into the bed covers.

Severus actually did fall off the bed when Lucius shoved him.

TBC

Reviews are love


End file.
